TMNT 2003
by KirstyLovesToRead
Summary: What if Casey had a friend who joined the adventures but this said was also Aprils friend. The friends see's the connection between her friends does she try to help get them together or does she leave them too? While fighting her feelings for a certain hot-head what will she do?
1. AN and Intro

**Authors Note and Intro**

**The story is of the episodes but I've just added bits into each episode as well as make up little story to go between episodes. I will be adding a new character, she will be Casey and Aprils friends but she doesn't know that Casey and April know each other. The ages of each character is, the new girl will be 18, April 19 but only 4 months older than the new girl, Casey is 20 and the turtles are also 18. **

**Also I should tell you that I will be slow on updating this story as well as my other stories because I have a lot college work to be done. Well anyway I don't own TMNT or any of its characters, on with the story -**

_Thought of whoever's POV it is in _

_**Turtles POV**_

Another day of Master Splinter's endless training routines, Mikey pulling pranks and winding Raph up causing him to chase his little brother around the lair. Raph once calm starts to punch his punching bag, Don fixing up new inventions or fixing whatever Raph or Mikey broke. Leo meditating and practising his ninjutsu skill with Master Splinter. This was just another normal, hectic loud day in the lair.

_**Casey's POV**_

_Purple dragon scum, they all need to pay, pay for what they did to me._ Thinking this while watching the news about the gang's activity. _They need to pay for what they do to innocent people robbing them, scaring them just being thugs. _I, Casey Jones, promise to find every last purple dragon and make them pay. Standing up and grabbing his mask off the side, before putting it on and going out to stop whatever purple dragons he could find.

Just like he does every day, it's the same routine for him. Wake up, watch TV, work out, eat, go out for a bit, come back, eat, watch TV, use his punching bag, watch the news, go out and find some purple dragons, come home and sleep.

_**April's POV**_

_I can't believe me, April O'Neil, works for the great Baxter Stockman._ I tell my friends and family and no one believes me except Kate _she thinks he is a creep though she just doesn't get that he is a good scientist, she says he is a mental case in disguise_, but soon everyone will know especially when he shows people his new invention to the world. The Mousers. When I say soon I mean in a week time when the news crew comes and see I will be on TV.

Till then I will just carry on with my life, like normal but I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen soon but I'm not sure what. _Probably just nervous about the news crew coming here, yeah that's probably it. _

_**Kate's POV**_

Another Boring Day for me, the same routine every day. _ I can't wait for next week I will have two weeks of for holiday then a further 4 weeks for placements or studies._ My routine consists of; getting up, eat, going college, come home, eat, relax for an hour, do some exercise for an hour, shower, do college work, practise ninjutsu if I have time but these days I don't. I normally finish my work at 12 o'clock at night then I just sleep.

I don't really have time to hang out with friends, I text them when I'm free for a couple minutes to see how they're doing. Casey is still the same idiot he always has been and Aprils over excited about something the great Baxter stockman has created. _He is creep._

I do have this feeling that soon, something going to happen and my life is going to be different in some way but I'm not sure how.

_**No one's POV**_

What none of them knew was they were right something will happen soon, very soon and their lives they knew will be different, very different.


	2. Things Change

**A/N I DONT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, **

_Peoples thoughts, please Review and tell me what you think. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 1- Things Change **

_**Splinter's POV**_

"**Remember to be a true ninja; you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence" **I say balancing a candle on my walking stick, the flame on the candle being the only light in the lair. Kneeling down onto the floor into my meditating position, I say **"Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves", **flipping the candle into my hand, I close my eyes and wait. A couple of minutes later I hear movement from the right of me, sitting still I wait for last second, till I ….

_**Don's POV**_

"**Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves" **I heard Master Splinter say from where he was sitting on the floor, the candle he was holding was the only light in the lair the rest was pitch black. Grabbing my Bo and spinning it round in my hand, I thought of some ideas I could use to extinguish the flame. Going for my easiest but most effective idea, I started running while spinning my Bo. _Well here goes nothing. "Hay ya"_ I said, jumping for the candle and swinging my Bo out at the same time, hoping to knock it out of Splinters hands. Master Splinter must have realised what I was going to do because at the last second he ducked making me fly straight over him and into the wall. "Whoa" I mumbled falling to the floor, dropping my Bo in the process. _Well, that didn't work, ugh I'm going to have a bruise on my side now. Stupid wall what are you doing there. _

"**Too noisy Donatello"** I heard master splinter say towards me.

_**Mikey's POV**_

I watched Donnie's attempt, wincing when he hit the wall._ Oh shell, that looked like that hurt, I hope I don't do that. But I'm guessing it's my try now then. _Grabbing my nun chunks from my belt I ran towards Master Splinter spinning them round in my hand, diving at the candle I swung my nun chunk out at it. I had the same result as my brother Donnie, going over Master Splinter and went flying into Donnie who was just getting up sending him and me into the wall. _Argh Shell, I missed. _

"_Hey"_ don said to me. _Opps sorry Donnie didn't mean to fly into you._

"_**Sorry bro"**_ I mumbled pushing myself of him but stayed on the floor.

"**Too clumsy Michaelanglo"** Master splinters says to me.

Looking in his direction I see that he was still on the floor with his eyes closed, holding the candle out in front of him.

_**Raph's POV**_

"_Hey"_ I heard don say when Mikey went flying into him, sending them into the wall. Looking at Master Splinter, I could only see his back. Tiptoeing forward towards him with a sai in each hand. I dive for the candle, but sensei ducks making me go over him. Landing on my feet I spin round to Master Splinter seeing him backing away from me with an eyebrow raised in my direction. Spinning my Sais round in my hand, I run towards Splinter. Next thing I knew I felt myself trip over something, making me slide into my brothers knocking them over in the process.

"_**Ow, get off"**_ I heard Mikey say to me, letting out a frustrating groan I pushed myself up off my brothers, picking up my sais in the process. Shoving my Sais into my belt, I helped Mikey and Don get up since I did knock into them.

"**Poor choice Raphael"** I heard Splinter say.

_**Leo's POV**_

With my eyes closed, I listened to my brothers attempt to extinguish the flame. I had chosen to hide in between some pipes that were on the ceiling.

"**Poor choice Raphael"** Master splinter voice said from underneath me.

Opening my eyes, I looked down to see Master Splinter standing underneath me holding the candle on his hand. Taking one of my hands of the pipe, I grabbed one of my katanas. Balancing for a second, before dropping down in front of Master Splinter. In the process of the fall, I grabbed my other Katana slicing at the candle.

Landing on my feet, I caught the top half of the candle with my katana. Balancing the candle on my katana, I brought it up to my face and blew the candle out. The room went pitch black for a second before the lights were turned on. Picking the candle bit of my katana and put my katanas away, flipping the candle in my hand I turned to face Master Splinter.

"**Well done, Leonardo"** he told me, I grinned at him. I heard my brothers coming up behind me.

"_**Teachers Pet"**_ Raph said to me, turning to face him I noticed Mikey and Don standing behind him.

"_Ninja drop out__"_ I taunted him throwing the bit of candle at him.

"_**Ohh"**_ Don and Mikey said together. Raph growled at me crushing the candle in his hand and got into a fighting stance, I did the same. _Bring it Raph; I'm up to beating you like I normally do._

"**My sons…..ahhh…my sons"** Master Splinter said getting mine and Raph attention. _Ahh Master Splinter stopping another fight from starting between us again._

_**Splinter's POV**_

"**My sons … Ahh…. My sons" **I said to my two oldest sons, Leonardo and Raphael. _They always seem to fight over something every day, I can only hope one day they won't. _Looking at my sons, I saw that all of their attention, so I carried on talking.

"**If you are to become, true ninjas you must work harder"** I said to my sons, they had moved while I was speaking. My sons were now kneeling in front of me, I carried on talking looking at each of my sons before continuing on. **"Your path in life, will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, you four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive you must master the skills I teach you, ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy, you must become Karga, shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world"** I said, pointing my stick at them, to emphasize my point.

_**CLAP**_

Looking towards where the noise came from, I noticed my youngest son, Michaelanglo, holding his hands out in front of him, looking pleased with himself. _Oh my son, what will we do with you. _I stood in front of him looking down at him with an eyebrow raised, he smiled sheepishly up at me.

_**CLANG CLANG **_

_What is that noise? What going on? What? I don't understand what's happening. _

_**CLANG CLANG CLANG **_

"**Huh…. What is that noise?"** I said. A couple minutes later, the walls, floors and ceilings started to shake, like we were having an earthquake. My sons stood up and also looked confused with what was happening.

"_**Wow, Earthquake"**_ Michaelanglo said

"_In New York possible but not likely" _my second youngest son, Donatello replied with.

He jumped back a second later, a boulder in the place he was standing in just a minute ago. _What is going on? This is no earthquake. _Seconds later, I heard a loud bang looking I saw that a hole was made in the wall to the right of us. Seconds later some strange metal contraptions came walking through the hole. My sons stood in front of me, with their weapons out in front of them. The robot contraptions walked up to us, slowly snapping their metal jaws in our direction.

"_**What are those things"**_ Leonardo asks. _Yes I too, want to know that. _

"_**New York City cockroaches"**_ Michaelanglo says looking confused

"_Whatever they are, they've picked the wrong party to crash"_ Raphael says before he attacks, two of the robots near him.

My other sons joined him in destroying some of the robots. I noticed some going up the walls biting at the supports holding the ceiling up. My attention was brought back to the fight when I heard my youngest son excited yell of _**"COWABUNGA".**_ Looking at my sons, I saw they were destroying every single one that they come in contact with as well as them working as a team with some of the robots. Some of the robots did get passed them and come towards me snapping their jaws in my direction. Using my stick, I fought of the robots that got too close to me. A couple of minutes later, I noticed rocks falling down separating me from my sons. Dodging the rocks falling down, as well as fighting of the metal robots.

"_**Master Splinter"**_ I heard one of my sons shout at me. Before the rest of the ceiling collapsed between us, I felt something hit me on the back of the head and knew nothing more but darkness.

_**Leo's POV**_

"_**Master Splinter, Master Splinter…. Nooooo"**_ I shout looking at the rocks and boulders between us and Master Splinter.

"_**What the shell are those things?"**_ I heard Mikey Say

"_Whatever they were, there junk now" _I hear Raph reply to Mikey.

"_**Guys Splinter, we've got to find Splinter….. Master Splinter can you hear me?"**_ I say moving some of the rocks to the side. _Oh please be okay Sensei. _I sense my brothers standing behind me, unsure of what to do.

"_**Donatello anyway to ….. what are you doing?"**_ I say looking at Don who was messing around with something.

"_Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter…. I Hope"_ he replied putting the shell cell to his ear.

We all walked over to Don and quickly huddled round him, listening to the ring out. We were all holding our breaths hoping for the best. _**"Put in on Speaker Don so we can all hear him when he answers"**_ I said to Don. He didn't reply he just did what I asked him to do. _Come on, Master Splinter answer your shell cell. Please be okay, we need you. _

_**Meanwhile With Splinter….**_

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring **_

_Ugh What Happened. _I brought my hand up to my head and felt a bump there. _I'm going to have a headache after this, and this time it had nothing to do with my sons. What hit me anyway, I feel like crap and that I have beaten. Wait I remember, the robots they destroyed the ceiling supports, me and my sons were fighting them. MY SONS. _Sitting up I looked round more alert, looking for any sign of my sons. _Where are you my sons, please be okay. I have to find My Sons. _

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

This brought me out of my thoughts. _Huh what's that noise? It's coming from inside my robe…. Oh it's my shell cell, it must be my sons. _Grabbing my shell cell from my inside pocket of my robe, I watched as it opened in front of me, I stared at my phone for a couple of minutes trying to remember what Donatello told me when he gave me one. He had showed me how to answer it and how to work it, but I can't remember what he showed me. I started pressing random buttons hoping one of them would do something and answer the call.

_**Back with the Turtles….**_

_**Don's POV**_

"**Hmm… which button do you press to answer this thing"** I hear Master Splinter say through the shell cell. _Oh thank god, he's okay. _I sighed with relief and noticed my brothers did as well, well except for Mikey he just started to jump up and down happily. This caused raph to get annoyed with and push him away from us, which Mikey wasn't expecting causing him to fall. _Oh Mikey, You will never change will you. _Smiling, I Rolled my eyes at them, I noticed Leo doing the same. I looked at my shell cell and was about to say something when Leo quickly grabbed it from my hands and started to speak into it.

"_**Master Splinter, are you alright?"**_he says into the phone.

"**Hello, Hellooo…..."**we hear Master Splinter say

"_**Master Splinter…."**_ Leo starts to say but gets cut off.

"**Hello, Hellooo … Stupid Device"** Master Splinter mumbles through the phone, obviously he doesn't know that he has already answered it.

"_**Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons, you've already answered it"**_ Leo says into the phone.

"**Ahh, Leonardo whatever those mechanic menaces are, they have managed to eaten through the supports structure of our home. We must leave right away, meet me at the old drainage junction"** I heard Master Splinter Say, I quickly walked over to my bag which had a bunch of stuff in it. Walking back over to my brother, I noticed that Mikey had moved a little bit to stand closer to Leo hitting Raph in the process. Of course Raph retaliated by pushing him with such force that Mikey went flying into the rocks with a shout. _**"Oww"**_ I heard Mikey say from his position. Ignoring him I stopped in front of Leo and grabbed the sewer map I had in my bag. Opening the map up I looked to see which route we could take to get to the old drainage junction. I quickly found one, and said _"If we take the south condiment, it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel"_

"_**We will meet you there sensei"**_ Leo says into the phone before ending the call and giving me my shell cell back. While putting my stuff back into my bag I heard Mikey Reproaching us, when he got to us, he said _**" What did he say, What did he say… Did he mention me".**_ He was grinning at us, Me and Leo just stared at him wondering what was wrong with him. Raph just pushed him away mumbling _"Shell for brains"_ in Mikey's direction. Shaking my head at Mikey and his stupidity , I turned my attention to picking up stuff that wasn't ruined, I might need when we leave and putting them into my bag.

_**Raph's POV**_

"_**Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grunchy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover, goodbye home sweet home" I**_ heard Mikey say while looking round our home. Walking up to Mikey, I saw that he was still saying goodbye to random things. _Idiot._

"_Hello cruel world, come on"_ I said, grabbing the ends of his bandana pulling him towards the others. Not letting go till we were outside the old lair, I could hear him complaining at me but Ignored him.

We all started walking through the sewers towards the old drainage junction, in silence. _Huh, Mikey's being quite that's a first or he is planning something._ While turning into a tunnel, I noticed that those things had obviously been through here, I could tell by the footprints in to floor and the holes in the walls.

"_**Looks like those things have been through here"**_ Leo says to us. _You don't say, captain obvious, I would never of known if you hadn't told me._

"_These walls are seriously compromised, its lucky the roof hasn't caved in_" Don said looking at the walls.

We stopped walking a couple minutes later as the way was blocked by a bunch of rocks, the roof must of gave way when those things came through here.

"_you were saying"_ I said to Don.

"_**Argh, can't go forward, can't go back"**_ Leo said frustrated

"_looks like we go up"_ I said noticing a ladder leading to the surface. _I give Leo a couple before he starts on dangers of going up to the surface world._ I thought making my way over to the ladder and started to climb it. Not even making it 3 steps up the ladder before I heard Leo start talking. _Here we go._

"_**Hitting the surface is a bad idea"**_ Leo says to us. Turning to look at Leo, I noticed his back was to me, he was facing Don and Mikey. Rolling my eyes in his direction I was about to speak when Don beat me to it.

"_We've got no other way to go Leo" _

"_**Ahh, alright but were only going up to go down the next manhole cover, Got it? No fooling around, remember what sensei said, it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured, we need to stay out of sight"**_ Leo says to us, looking at each of us.

"_We got it, the first thousand times Leo….. just follow my lead"_ I said to them

I carried on climbing, I could hear my brothers following me up. Reaching the top, I pushed the manhole cover off. Jumping out I quickly made my way into the shadows of the alley so no one could see me. Looking around to see if there was anyone about, but thankfully there wasn't. Coming out of the shadows, I turned to my brothers and saw they hadn't come out yet, all I could see was Leo's head, looking in all directions making sure there wasn't anyone about. _I've checked fearless there no one about, stop worrying would ya._

"_**Come on Leo, Move it, I don't to be starring your butt any longer than I have to"**_ I heard Mikey complain. Before anyone could say anything, someone passed the alley. I Quickly jumped back into the shadows while Leo ducks down saying _**"Shh guys".**_ After a couple of minutes, it was silent saying whoever it was gone. Making my towards the entrance of the alley, I looked round the street there wasn't anyone out or in sight. Walking out of the alley, I stood in front of some building looking round I couldn't see any manhole covers in sight. I was standing there for a couple of minutes before I heard movement coming from inside the building I was standing in front of. _Shell someone's coming._

Quickly grabbing the cover above the door I pulled myself up onto it before jumping onto a nearby lamp post. Hanging onto the lamp post, I watched people walk out the building laughing and joking before walking up the street. _That was close._ Using the height I was at as an advantage, I looked round looking for a manhole cover. I quickly found one and quickly said _"Ahh manhole cover, 12 o'clock"._ I said this out loud so my brothers could hear me and know where to go.

I was about to get down when I saw some others come out of the building. Looking at them, I noticed there was two females and two males. The one male was holding something to his face, while the other male and one of females was talking to him. The two talking to him looked older than the other two, the other female was just standing near them glaring at the young man, and I could see that her hands were clenched into fists. She looked like she was trying to control her anger.

The older female had stopped talking to the men and turned to younger female glaring at her. _Looks like someone's in trouble._ The young female didn't seem fussed about being glared at, she just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"**Kate, why did you punch Tony for?"** I heard the woman say. The young female, who was called Kate, just looked at the older female not answering. Looking at this Kate girl I couldn't help but think that she was hot_. _From where I was I could hear what was being said, the older woman must have said something to Kate that annoyed her because the next thing anyone knew Kate let out a scream of frustration and basically shouted at the older woman, _**"I punched him because he is a jerk, and I don't like him and I never will. So stop trying to set me up with him mom, cause it won't work". **_

"**I am only trying to give you a head start at a romance, why don't you give him a chance. If not for yourself but for me" **

"_**No, I won't give him a chance, not for you or anybody else, just let it go."**_ Kate shouted. _Temper Temper, looks like someone has an anger problem. _

I couldn't stop looking at her, admiring the young females beauty, _she has got to most beautiful, fittest woman I've ever seen,_ even though I knew I had to get to the manhole so we could go to Splinter. All I could think of was how I wanted calm her down and hug her. Kate seemed to realise or have some sixth sense that someone was watching her since next thing I knew she was looking at me. I locked eyes with her for a second before I jumped off the lamp post quickly and landed in the street. I jumped over a parked car and hid behind it so she couldn't see me if she looked in my direction.

_Oh shell, she saw me. Leo is going to kill me if he finds out. _Keeping down I looked over the car to see what was going on. I noticed that Kate was looking round confused, I ducked back down when she looked in my direction. Looking back up I saw that she was talking to the lady again and whatever was being said wasn't good because the next thing I knew was the old woman slapped Kate right round the face. _How fucking dare she do that to her, the stupid old bitch… Wait why am I defending her? Why do I feel so pissed off that Kate got slapped? Shit I'm going to need to talk to Don or Splinter maybe they will know._

A roar of an engine brought me out of my thoughts, looking up I saw that Kate said something to the lady before getting on the back of a motorbike that just pulled up on the street. I watched as she disappeared down the street. Looking back at the others I noticed that the old lady was glaring in the direction Kate had gone in, before turning to males and started to talk. They stood there talking, _come on leave, go back inside, just do something so me and my brothers can get back into the sewers, _after what felt like forever they seemed to go back inside the building causing me to sigh with relief. Looking, once more in the direction the Kate girl had gone I knew she was gone but I just have this feeling deep inside me telling me that I should go after her to make sure she's okay. I ignored that and turned back to the matter at hand

_**Kate's POV**_

_**Slap**_

My head shot to side on the impact of the slap, putting my hand to my cheek, I turned my head back to face my attacker. My attacker just happened to be my mother, she slapped me because I told her what I really think of her and why I really think she wanted me with Tony.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, knowing it probably Casey since I had text him 10 minutes ago. I took my phone out and opened the text message.

_**Yeah I'm on my way, I'm only just really round the corner, See you in a few – Case-man**_

Not bothering to text back since if he was telling the truth then he should be arriving any minute. Sure enough, a minute later I could hear a motorbike approaching. Turning to look, I saw that it was Casey but people wouldn't know that thanks to the hockey mask he was wearing. I turned back to face my mother to see she didn't seem sorry about what she did to me, she was just looking at the motorbike approaching us. We watched as it came to a stop behind me, Casey took his hockey mask and shoved it into his bag that was on his back full of sport equipment.

"_You are not getting on that thing, especially with him?"_ she said sneering at Casey. I smirked at her.

"**Yes I am, and you can't stop me, MOTHER. You lost right to tell me what to do when I turned 18." **I said to her before walking over to Casey. Before getting on he passed me his hockey bag, putting my bag into it, then putting it on my back, I got on behind him putting my arms round him.

"_If you drive off with him, you're no longer my daughter"_ she shouted at me before Casey could start to leave. Looking towards my mom, my eyes I locked eyes with her and I saw she was dead serious and said the one thing that broke my heart.

"**Then I guess, I'm not your daughter anymore….. Just do me a favour if you really mean that then don't call, text or email me. Only get in contact me, when you want me as a daughter not some stereo** **type you can meld into your image".** My voice cracked near the end, showing that I was upset about what was happening. Casey must have realised because he put his foot down and speed off towards my flat. Cutting anything else my mom could say to me.

During the journey home, I couldn't think of anything else but what had just happened with my mother. _I've lost my family over Tony; this is all his entire fault. I told him to leave me alone but he didn't. Why can't my mom be happy with who I am, why does she have to keep changing me into something I'm not. Why can't she love me for me? WHY GOD DAMMIT, WHY?! I just don't understand why I wasn't good enough for her. Why I wasn't good enough for her to accept me the way my dad did, he knew I was different, he knew I wanted to do different things and he accepted that because I was his little girl. But now what? Does he still want to me as daughter? Will he still talk me or will he take my mom's side and never speak to me again._

"_**Kate, were here?"**_ I heard Casey say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"**Thanks Casey"** I said to him, getting off his bike. Walking towards my apartment building I could hear Casey getting off the bike and following me to make sure I was alright.

We didn't speak while walking up to my flat, I didn't speak because I was still trying process what just happened and Casey didn't say anything cause he isn't good about talking about feelings or dealing with crying girls but he has got better over the years. _Probably cause he's had practise from all the times I've ran to him crying my eyes out. _Reaching my flat, I went to grab my bag before I realised it was in Casey hockey bag. Taking his bag off, I grabbed my bag from inside it before chucking the bag to Casey. Grabbing my keys, out of my bag I unlocked the door and walked in, walking down my hallway to my bedroom. I was going to change into something more comfortable because this dress was seriously annoying me. Walking into my bedroom, I chucked my bag onto my bed and started to get undressed and dressed into my PJ'S.

I could hear Casey in the kitchen messing round with something, now dressed in my PJ's I walked into my kitchen to see him making a cup of tea. I smiled glad that he was here, Casey might be an idiot sometimes but he knows what to say to me to make me feel better all time. I watched as he finished making the drinks for us, when he finished he picked both of mugs up and gestured towards the living room. I nodded smiling slightly; walking into my living room we got ourselves comfy on my sofa and drank our drinks in silence. I knew it wouldn't be long till he would want to know what happened before he got there.

After finishing our drinks and sitting in complete silence for a couple of minutes, I was just about to take our mugs back into the kitchen when Casey asked the question he had been dying to ask since he had picked me up.

"_**Soo, what happened?"**_ he said sounding unsure if he should have said it. Putting our mugs onto the coffee table, I sat back on the sofa before turning to face him.

"**A lot of things happened Casey"** I said looking at him with sad eyes

"_**I know but what caused you and your mom to fight like that" **_

"**Tony, he started it"** I said angrily

"_**Ugh, that idiot what did he do?" **_

"**He did, what he normally does" **

"_**He ask you out"**_

"**Yep and I said no like every other time he has asked me"**

"_**He really is an idiot"**_

"**Yep he is but this whole night was a mess, I argued with my mom as soon as got there then tony happened then I argued with my mom again"** I said looking down

"_**I noticed, tell me what happened and I mean everything Kate, I know you liked to skip some things out because you don't want me to get angry"**_ he said sternly to me. He was right, I did usually edit things out because I was scared he would do something and get himself hurt.

"**Okay well after you dropped me off, my mom saw you and well she …" **

_**Flashback to the start of the party….**_

I watched as Casey drove of down the street and off to find some purple dragons to teach them a lesson knowing Casey. Hearing someone approaching me, put me on high alert for anything, spinning round I saw it was my mom and she did not look happy. _Uh oh I'm screwed I know I'm late but it wasn't my fault, well actually it was but my mom doesn't need to know that so I will just say that I got caught up at college and then I didn't get home to late so it made me late for this party. _

She stopped in front of me with hands on her hips, glaring at me then in the direction Casey went. Looking in the direction she was glaring at, I saw no one there. Turning back to my mom I saw her mouth was a thin line showing me she was pretty well pissed off, which I don't get why. _ I'm here aren't I? Yeah I would have been a lot later if it hadn't been for Casey. _Getting fed up of the silence and for the fact my mom wasn't looking at me, she was still looking off down the street. Okay when I say looking, I mean glaring.

"**So what you glaring at?"** I asked getting my mother's attention.

"_Was that who I think it was?"_She asked through gritted teeth. I smirked and decided to play dumb.

"**Who did you think it was?" **

"_You know who I'm on about"_

"**Nope, I really don't"** I said, knowing exactly who she was on about

"_CASEY, did you just arrive with Casey"_ my mom shouted finally losing her patience with me.

"**Oh, was that Casey I never knew"** I said sarcastically before walking towards the entrance

"_Don't you get sarcastic with me missy, I've told you time and time again you are not allowed to see that man"_ she said following me. Stopping just inside of the entrance, I turned to mother and smirked when I saw her looking round making sure no one would really hear us. _God forbid if somebody heard us, her life would surely be over._

"**And I've told you, I will not under any circumstances stop being Casey friend. This feud between our families is to do with you and his mom, not me. The only difference is Casey's mom doesn't mind I'm still his friend because she respects her son's decision. You know I see her sometimes and she is really nice."** I said

"_YOU WHAT"_ she shouted at me

"**I said I see his mother sometimes, I even have tea with her sometimes. She actually listens to me and doesn't have ago at me twenty four seven like you do. Casey is good bloke mom, why can't you give him a chance it's not like he did anything wrong" **

"_How dare you see that women after what she did to me, why must you go against all my orders"_ she said, I was starting to get pissed off.

"**I ignored your orders because I was at Casey's when she visited and I couldn't just ignore her. And like I said before it's your fight with her, it's your disagreement. It has nothing to do with me or Casey. So do me a favour and get over yourself cause I will carry on being Casey's friend with or without your permission" **I said to my mom, before turning round and walking into the building, ending mine and my mom's discussion.

Walking in a server came up to me asked if he could take my coat, I refused saying it was alright. I walked round the party saying hello to the people I knew or meet before, till I finally found my dad talking to his boss and his son. Quickly walking over to him, I stood to the side of him and waited till his finished his talk. Looking round I saw my mom walking in, I could tell by the look on her face she was still annoyed, I mentally rolled my eyes at her. Looking back towards my dad I saw he was still talking to his boss but I did notice the boss's son Tony checking me out, I glared at him when I saw his eyes land on my arse and lingered there for a bit.

"_**Well Rob, I better get back to mingling we will talk more about the matter on Monday"**_ Nick (My dad's boss's name) said to my dad

"_**Of course, don't let me hold you any longer"**_ my dad replied.

"_**Alright I better get back to my wife, Tony you coming?"**_ Nick Said

"_Nah I think I will stay round here dad"_ Tony replied looking at me. _Yeah he staying round here, Great. _I glared at him before ignoring him completely.

"_**Okay …. Oh hello Kate"**_ Nick said finally noticing me.

I smiled at him before replying **"Hello Mr Bailey" **

"_**How are you? I didn't know you were coming"**_

"**I'm fine, how are you? …. And I just arrived I got caught up at college"** I said smiling

"_**I'm just fine, but I must be off so I will bid you all goodbyes and I hope you all enjoy your night"**_ he said before walking off but not before whispering something to Tony who scowled.

Turning to my dad, I saw that my mom had arrived next to us and was now talking to Tony who kept looking at me every now and then. I had to bite back a sarcastic remark I wanted to say so I stuck to glaring at him for second before turning my attention onto my dad.

"**Hey Dad" **I said, kissing him on the cheek

"_**I see you finally arrived and you look lovely as ever darling"**_ my dad replied with, I smiled doing a little twirl for my dad. The one thing you should know about me, I'm a right daddy's girl. I was wearing a black dress with a black leather jacket and boots. My long brown hair falling down onto back, it reached just past my shoulders.

"**Yeah sorry about being late, I just got caught up at college and by the time I got home it was 7 then April called me and started telling me about her job. She's working for Baxter Stockman now and she mega excited. By the time I got off the phone it was 8 and I had to be here so I quickly had a bath and got ready. I would have been later if it wasn't for Casey he gave me ride here instead of me driving here" **I said to my dad, I heard my mom humph when I said Casey's name and mumble something to Tony. My eyes narrowed at her and was about to say something when my dad got my attention by hugging me to him whispering in my ear to ignore my mother.

The next hour I stayed with my parents talking to people who came up to parents only leaving when I needed the toilet or when I need a drink. It was 10 o'clock when I finally had enough so after my parents finished talking to someone my dad worked with.

"_Why don't me and your dad go get us some drinks"_ my mom said to me

"**No its alright, I was just about to say I'm going to …"** I started to say but my mom obviously knew I wanted to leave so she quickly dragged my dad over to the bar leaving me on the own. Sighing, I looked round watching people mingle with each other laughing. I felt like someone was watching me, turning my head in that direction I saw that it was Tony who was still here, he hadn't left my parents side since I arrived.

"**You want a picture it lasts longer"** I said looking at him

"_Hmm….. I wouldn't mind one" _he said to me

"**What do you want, Tony? You have been watching me all night like a freaking stalker and its kinda annoying"** I said

"_I want you and I was looking at your beauty" _he purred at me, coming closer to me.

"**Well, you can't have me" **I said backing away from him a bit.

"_Oh but I will have you soon, you will end up falling for me" _he said cockily

"**Didn't you say that a couple years ago and it still hadn't worked and it never will so give up"** I said before walking away from him. I didn't get far before he grabbed my wrist turning me back to him and pressed himself against me with his hand on my arse. I could feel his friend down below pressing into me. _Eww, I think I'm going to be sick._

"_Can't you feel how much you turn me on" _he said grinding it me a bit while squeezing my arse. I shivered in disgust and started to feel sick

"**I give you five seconds to take your hand of my arse and to remove yourself away from me"** I said glaring at him.

"_Haha no you won't, you know you want me" _he said laughing

"**1….2…..3…..4…5 ….. You have one more chance to let me go and you won't get hurt"** I said, he just laughed at me thinking I was joking.

I sighed knowing I was getting to get into trouble for what I was about to do but I didn't really care, I brought my knee up to balls and kneed him hard he let me go groaning.

"_You bitch"_ he said grabbing at me again, I stepped to the side making him miss and he seemed to get him more angry. _"You know what when we leave together tonight I'm going show you a real good night with your permission or not"_

I felt myself starting to shake with anger and with a bit of fear when I realised what he was intending to do. This next thing he knew was my fist colliding with his nose while shouting **"YOU SICK PRICK", **I was about to do some more damage when I felt someone wrap their arms round me, comforting me, I recognised the embrace and knew it was my dad. I calmed down a couple minutes later, my mom and Tony's mom was helping Tony out trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

My dad let me go when he knew I wouldn't attack him and turned to everyone and shouted everyone to go back to what they doing before this incident. Before he turned to us and told us we were going outside for fresh air and to get away from everyone and then we can tell him what happened. Nodding my head, I turned towards the door and started towards it, I could hear my parents and Tony following behind me. Tony was saying something to my parents, knowing him he was making up lies and saying that I just attacked him. _Fucking Asshole, I should … Ugh he makes me so mad._

Getting outside, I saw that there was no one around; my parents lent Tony against the wall. I got my phone out while my parents were helping him, texting Casey to pick me up before putting my phone away. Tony was holding something to his nose, just looking at him got me pissed off, and I felt my hands curl into fists I seriously wanted to punch someone manly Tony but I held it in. It was silent for a couple of minutes, my parents talking to him why I stood there glaring, my mom broke the silence like I knew she would.

"_Kate, why did you punch Tony for?"_ My mom said. I didn't answer; I just stared at her with defiance. "_Well, why did you? He told us that he was just talking to you and you attacked him. How dare you attack him when he was nothing but nice to you"_ _WHAT NICE, HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME _

I screamed with frustration **"I punched him because he is a jerk, and I don't like him and I never will. So stop trying to set me up with him mom, cause it won't** **work".**

"_I am only trying to give you a head start at a romance, why don't you give him a chance. If not for yourself but for me"_ _Yeah he doesn't want romance, he just wants to fuck me._

"**No, I won't give him a chance, not for you or anybody else, just let it go."** I shouted. Calming down I quickly said **"Oh by the way he is lying about whatever he said to you guys about what just happened, I attacked him cause he basically said he going to rape me after I turned him down"** My parents gasped at my little speech, turning to look at Tony who was looking sorry for himself.

"_No I didn't I swear, I respect you guys to much to even think of that"_ he said to them. _LIAR _

"**LIAR"** I shouted

"_Enough Kate, stop making lies trying to get yourself out of trouble because it won't work"_ my mom said glaring at me

"**What you don't believe you think I just made it up, why would I make that up?"** I said feeling upset that she wouldn't believe me. My mom didn't reply she just turned away from talking to Tony saying sorry on my account. _IM NOT SORRY I WOULD DO IT AGAIN ANY DAY. _Looking at my dad I saw that he was looking conflicted unsure of who to believe, if he believed me he could lose his job but if he believed that thing he knew I would be really upset.

We were standing around, no one saying anything when I had a feeling something was watching me. Turning my head in that direction, my eyes connected with someone else's, they were a deep golden colour, and I gasped at the sight of them. Next thing I knew whoever it was was gone in a flash of green and red. _Huh what was that? _I looked round confused, hoping to see whoever it was again because they made me feel safe.

"_What are you staring at? Don't you understand what you've done, you probably just ruined you dads career. You selfish little cow"_ I heard my mom say to me bringing my attention back to me.

"**You aren't upset that I punched him, you arent even upset about the idea of dad losing his job. Your upset that you could lose a lot money dad gets paid. It also why you want me with him because of his money. You really are a money grabbing tart mom, I always thought you were cause you always seemed to be asking about money. I can't believe you are my mom your pathetic and you will always will be"** I said to her. The next thing I knew was…

_**Slap**_

My head shot to side on the impact of the slap, putting my hand to my cheek, I turned my head back to face my attacker. My attacker just happened to my mother, she slapped me because I told her what I really think of her and why I really think she wanted me with Tony. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, knowing it probably Casey since I had text him 10 minutes ago. I took my phone out and opened the text message.

_**Yeah I'm on my way, I'm only just really round the corner, See you in a few – Case-man**_

_**End of Flashback….**_

"…**then you turned up and you know the rest"** I said to him.

Looking at Casey I saw that he was looking shocked about what happened tonight but I could tell he was pissed off with what Tony said to me, I could tell this by the way his hands were now into fists and he was mumbling quietly about what he wanted to do Tony. Before he could say anything I heard a vehicle screeching round the corner onto my street, standing up and making my way to my window I saw that there was a truck speeding of down the street like maniacs. _Someone needs to take the licence of that driver. _I watched as the car slowed down by a cop car that was parked just down the street, it stopped there a second before speeding off again down the road. Turning away from the window I saw that Casey had fallen asleep on my sofa, I laughed quietly at him. _Of course Casey would fall asleep while thinking, but I can't blame him I could tell he was shattered when he picked me up. _Quietly walking out of the living room and opening the door just passed my bedroom I grabbed my spare quilt and pillow I had for whenever something like this happens.

Walking back into the Living I saw that Casey was still asleep, walking over to him and kneeling down by his face. I gently picked his head up and put the pillow under his head before taking his shoes off and lifting his legs onto the sofa. Once done, I stood back up and threw the quilt over him. Glancing over at the clock on the wall I saw that it was 11 o'clock, suppressing my yawn I walked out of the living room turning the lights off on the way. Quickly locking up and doing my bedroom routine before collapsing onto my bed and falling fast asleep, thinking about what had happened today.

_**Back with Raphael….**_

_**Raph's POV**_

"_**Raph, what are you doing?"**_ I heard being shouted across the street. There's Leo being his normal bossy self. Not bothering to reply, I stood up now that it was all clear and started to make my way to where the manhole cover I saw earlier was. I had only gone a couple of steps in the right direction when I saw some headlights coming down the street. Quickly jumping behind the nearest car, I watched as the vehicle, which I now realised was a truck, reversed into the alley where the manhole was. _Oh Great, Just Great. _

"_Now what" _I groaned. I waited a couple of minutes, hearing the trucks doors opening and closing as well as the people talking till they were out of earshot probably going into a side exit to one of the buildings either side of the alley which I wasn't sure but I would have to be careful just in case they come back out and anytime.

Running into the alley, I crouched down by the side of the truck and looked underneath to see if we could still get to the manhole. We couldn't. One of the front tyres was half on top of it. _If we can move the truck forwards a bit we could get to it. _ Standing up, I mumbled _"Great, just great, the old turtle luck working true to form" _before kicking the side of truck getting rid of some of my anger that had bottling in since I watched the Kate girl get slapped. _I hope she is okay… what why am I thinking that I don't even know her… _because you like her stupid a voice in my head told me …._like I said before I don't know her so how can I like her…._but you still like her no matter what you think…_oh get lost would ya _

"_**Way to be stealthy Raph"**_ I heard Leo say bringing me out of my argument with myself, looking in his direction I saw that he was standing in the entrance of the alley with Mikey and Don. I noticed Don was giving me a strange look like he knew something I didn't, I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything just turned round and was looking down the street to make sure no one was about.

"_Give me a hand" _I said pointing to the truck, I noticed Mikey holding his hands up and was about to say something when I cut him off _"Don't even think about it Mikey"__. _None of them said anything just stood there doing nothing, I did see Leo shaking his head in the corner of my eye while looking at me and Mikey. _What's his problem? _

"_Oh forget ya, I'll push it myself"_ I said to them before turning and making my way to the back of the truck, once I was at the back of the truck I noticed that the back doors were open. Not giving it much thought of why they were open, I pushed at the truck trying to move it forward, it didn't budge. I groaned in annoyance but carried on trying.

"Haha look at the score we pulled tonight lads" I heard coming from the side of me. This brought me out of my attempts of pushing the truck out of the way. Stepping away from the truck I looked round for somewhere to hide because there was no way I would make to Leo and the rest in time. The voices were getting closer walking a little bit closer to the door looking round in the process for something that could help me.

"_**Hide Raph, come on hurry"**_ I heard Leo say from where he was. I started walking backwards with my eyes on the door which I knew was about to open, just before opened though I jumped into the back of the truck. _Oh shell, not such a good idea of mine but there was nowhere else to hide. Leo is going to kill me and then lecture me about the whole sticking to the shadows business. I can't wait for that. _

"**Ha did you see the way the guy squirmed…."** I heard coming closer to the doors, I froze …..

_**Leo's POV**_

I watched as Raph jumped into the back of the truck, just before the door opened and a group of guys came out and carrying some bags they were heading to back of the truck. _RAPH oh no, Master Splinter is going to kill me. _I heard Mikey mutter _**"Poor Choice Raphael"**_ at the same time me and Don said _**"Noo". **_We watched as the guys do whatever they did in the back, holding our breaths. Soon as the back doors closed I sighed in relief that they hadn't found Raph, but now we had to think of something to get him out of there. We watched as they got into the truck and started to pull out, me, Don and Mikey dived behind a car on the street so the people in the truck wouldn't see us in their headlights. Standing up from where we were hiding, we watched as the truck drove off down the street. _Great, just great, now what do we do. Raph I'm going to kill you when we find you._

"_**Oh man, imagine their surprise when they open up the back of the truck"**_I heard Mikey say to us from behind me as we watched the truck get further away.

Turning to Mikey and Don I said. _**"This is what exactly what Master Splinter was talking about; we've got to get him out of there" **_

"_Last one to the roof, hatched from a rotten egg"_ Don said running into the alley and using his Bo to get some height he landed on a fire escape on the building to left of us before jumping up onto the roof. Me and Mikey were right behind him. Landing on the roof, we ran to the opposite side of it and looked down onto the street we watched as the truck drove down the street.

"_**We can cut them off at 3**__**rd**__** and 1**__**st**__**"**_ I said to my two brothers, I knew that we would have to run like crazy to get there but I didn't really care. We needed to get Raph back, so no matter what we would then I would lecture him about being stupid.

"_If we run like crazy"_ Don replied to me before starting to run in the right direction, I was behind him and Mikey was just behind me saying _**"Is there any other way to run"**__,_ before he ran past me and Don. Mikey was the fastest runner in the family which is sometimes a good thing because he can run away from Raph when Raph wants to kill him.

Jumping across the roof Mikey ahead of us shouting _**"Whoa yeah"**_ every now and then when he jumped across to a new roof. Shaking my head at Mikey's excitement and care free attitude, I smirked when I heard him say _**"You guys are too slow".**_ Looking at Don I saw him look at me smirking, I nodded at the same time we both sprinted to edge of the roof we were on and did some flips onto the next one passing Mikey in the process. I heard Mikey mutter a _**"Whoa"**_ before catching up with us. We carried on across the roofs but I kept the truck in my eyesight just in case it went a different way.

_**Meanwhile With Splinter….**_

Walking through the sewers I could help but wonder if my sons were okay. A couple of minutes later I finally found myself walking into the old drainage junction. **"Ahh the old drainage junction, now where are my sons?"** I said to myself, when I didn't see them. They should have got here before me; their journey was shorter than mine. _My Sons where are you?_

_**CLANG CLANG CLANG **_

_What is that noise? _Looking at the floor I noticed that cracks were appearing just in front of me, walking backwards away from it. I notice some more cracks were appearing either side of the other cracks. Seconds later some more of them metallic robot contraptions were bursting out from the cracks and landing in front of me, thankfully there wasn't that many this time, there was only four.

_**Back With the Turtles….**_

_**Mikey's POV**_

We followed the truck that Raph was stuck in back off, till it finally stopped at some building on a rundown street where no one would be found walking down at this late at night. Sitting on the roof next to building me and my bros watched as the guys get out of the truck and make their way into the building. The one stopped before walking and turned to another and said **"Hey To-Ton, watch the truck, we wouldn't want someone to steal our stolen money"**. They both laughed before the one walked into the building while the other stayed by the truck.

"_Now what Leo"_I heard Don ask Leo, looking towards them I saw that Leo was looking down at the scene below us with a frown, probably trying to figure a plan out.

"_**We need knock him out, grab Raph and Go"**_ Leo said to us

"_But how do we distract him so we can get close enough to knock him out without him seeing us"_ Don asked

"_**I got it"**_I said to my two older brothers before vaulting over the edge of the building we were on I could hear Leo and Don telling me to stop but Ignored them.

Landing onto the fire escape, I silently climbed down to the floor making sure the dude by the van didn't hear me. Once on the ground I looked round to see if I could use anything to help me, my eyes landed on a can that was on the floor just by me. _Perfect. _Picking it up, I aimed for the truck, _okay hopefully this works please work, _I chucked the can as hard as I could in the direction of the truck. Holding my breath I watched as it flew over the truck and disappeared out of my eyesight.

A second later I heard it clatter to the ground, _yes it worked, _I watched as the guy guarding the truck jumped and turned in the direction the noise came from before walking in that direction. Quickly and quietly I walked up behind the guy picking up a piece paper on the way. Poking the guy on shoulder, he spun round shocked to see me.

"_**Hey, this is a no parking zone, here's your ticket…"**_ I held at the piece paper towards him before continuing _**"…..And here's your fine"**_ I said kicking the guy and sending him flying into the truck, knocking him out at soon he hit the truck.

"_**Nice work Mikey"**_ Leo said appearing by the side of the guy, I grinned at Leo.

"_**It's a ninja thing"**_I replied to him smiling, I heard Don land somewhere behind me.

"_**Now let's get Raph out of there"**_ he said to us, I smiled at him before looking at the lock.

"_**Man, whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks"**_I said

"_huh, where the fun in that, this ones all mine"_ Don said to us, moving towards the truck twirling something in his hand but I didn't catch what it was as my attention got caught on Raph who was banging and shouting on the door. I grinned at him and was unable to resist the urge to wind him up while he was locked up in a truck.

"_**What's that Raphael, you're going to have to speak up dude, I can't hear you"**_I said grinning, I heard him groan before kicking the door in anger.

"_**Okay I heard that"**_I said

"_I'm trying to work here"_ Don said looking back at me before turning back to the lock.

"_**Oops sorry Donnie"**_ I said to him being quiet letting him do what he does best.

_**Meanwhile With Splinter….**_

Watching the metal robots wearily I start walking backwards putting as much distance between us as I could. My back hit a pipe or a wall I wasn't sure which but I weren't going to turn to find out what it was. The contraptions were slowly coming closer, the one got close enough to grab my robe in its metal jaw, glaring at it I whipped my tail at it sending it flying into a wall. It formed a crack in wall but just stood up again and walked back towards me, looking at them I gripped my stick in my right hand tightly bringing up ready to strike at any moment. It was a couple of minutes before something happened, the two in front of me leapt for me, I …..

_**Back With the Turtles….**_

_**Leo's POV**_

Don was working on the lock, it took a couple minutes before he did it. We heard the doors unlock, Don stood up grinning very happy with himself and came to stand by me, I smiled at him and murmured _**"Well done Don".**_ Turning to look at the truck I saw the doors we open a bit, I noticed Mikey move to stand in front of doors before speaking.

"_**Hey Raph, welcome back bro"**_ he was able to get out before he was tackled by an angry Raph who had just burst out of the truck doors. They start to fighting, I watched with a small smile on my face.

"_**What a hot-head"**_ I said to Don, who nodded in agreement.

I felt Don freeze next to me, looking at him I saw that he was looking at something to the side of me but was looking backwards. Looking in the direction he was looking I saw what made him freeze, standing just twenty feet away was about 15 guys all holding some sort of weapon that would hurt if you got hit with it.

Keeping an eye on them I backed up a little, pulling out one of my katanas.

"_**Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow… OW"**_ I heard Mikey saying to whatever Raph was doing to him. I didn't look I just kept my eyes on the guys who were slowly approaching us, I noticed the guy Mikey had knocked out was with them. _Oh snap, how did we not notice him leave._ Glaring slightly at them, I could hear Raph and Mikey still fighting, Don to also seem to notice that they were still fighting.

"_Err Raph"_ Don said to him

"_**We don't have time for this"**_ I said

"_And why not"_ I heard Raph reply with

"_**Because we're not alone**__"_ Mikey said, finally noticing the guys. We all moved so we were standing side by side, it went Don, Me, Raph and Mikey. We all had our weapons out and at the ready for any sudden movement.

"**Look it's the freaks"** the one said to us

"**what with the dweeby costumes, this aint Halloween" **the one Mikey had knocked out earlier said.

"**You're going down freaks, no one messes with the purple dragons, specially wearing stupid turtle costumes"** the one in front all the rest said to us. We all looked at each other before attacking them, in less than three minutes we had most of them knocked down onto the floor, the ones who weren't ran off. I watched them leave I could feel my brothers standing behind me.

"_**Give me some green"**_ I heard Mikey say, before I heard him hi 5 someone, it was probably Raph. I turned round to face my brothers.

"_Well that was easier than expected"_ Don said.

"_I hope there is more of them guys, I was just getting warmed up"_ Raph said grinning, I noticed that Mikey was looking at something above us, his hands pulling his nun chucks back out. Frowning I looked in the direction he was looking and was shocked to see…..

_**Mikey's POV**_

"_**Well… Err looks like you get your wish Raphie-boy"**_ I said looking up at people on the roofs surrounding is.

"_**Are those ninja's"**_ Leo asked shocked

"_**Well there certainly ninja-ask"**_ I said

"**Be ready for anything"** Leo said getting his katanas back out. I already had my nun chucks out; I gulped looking up at the dudes.

"_I'm so going to enjoy this"_ Raphie said, I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was probably grinning.

We watched as the ninjas jumped down and surrounded us, we all ended up shell to shell all of us facing different directions, there were quite a lot of these guys. They attacked us, I dodged a punched before hitting a guy with my nun chunks before jumping over 3 dudes kicking the one in the back sending him into the other two, I could see my brothers fighting nearby. We were knocking out a lot of ninjas but they just seemed to keep coming. I heard a distant bang looking in the direction I saw that Donnie was on the floor by the truck; obviously whoever he was fighting had kicked him into the truck. My opponent seeing my distraction quickly kicked me making me fly into the truck by my brother who was now standing up.

Looking up I saw Donnie put his weapon away before holding his hand out to me, grabbing his hand he pulled me up to my feet. I grabbed my nun chuncks and put them back into my belt.

"_**Don are we beating them or are they beating us?"**_ I asked him. He was looking in the direction of ninjas, his eyes went wide at something he saw before I could look Donnie had opened the truck door and jumped in pulling me with him. I heard something hitting the door as soon as the door was closed. Opening the door again, we looked out I was looking at the star embedded in the door when I heard Donnie reply to me _"Ask me again, when we are winning Mikey"_

"_**Yeah that's what I thought"**_ I said, before jumping back into the fight with my nun chucks spinning, knocking out 3 ninjas before fighting others that turned up.

_**Meanwhile With Splinter….**_

I swung my sticks at the two contraptions that jumped for me knocking there heads of their metal bodies; I quickly finished the other two off. _Finally, no more of them nuisances and where are my sons they definitely should be here by now. _Looking round I saw no sign of my sons anywhere, before I could further into the matter I heard cracking coming from the ground. Looking down I saw that the concrete was crumbling away under my feet. I felt myself starting to fall downwards **"Ahhhhhhhh….. Aaaahhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhh"**I shouted on the wall down some pipe. Finally landing on the ground, I fell forward not really expecting what just happened. Standing up, I brushed myself off getting rid of some dirt that was on my robe. Looking round I saw that I was in some sort of tunnel, turning to the right I saw some light coming from a chamber. _Hmmm what is that? _Walking into the chamber I gasped at what I was seeing.

_**Back With the Turtles…**_

_**Don's POV**_

I was working on the truck trying to hot wire it, while my brothers fought the ninjas outside, hot wiring this truck didn't seem very easy. _I'm nearly done bros, and then we can get the shell out of here. _I pulled out to wires and was twisting them round when I heard Raph talking outside.

"_How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint"_he said, looking away from where I was working I could see Raph standing with a sai in each hand, Leo was standing behind him and Mikey was in front they were facing the ninjas. Turning back to what I was doing but listened to the conversation my brothers were having.

"_**And really they just keep coming**_**"** I heard Mikey complain

"_**Time to switch to plan B…. Donatello"**_ Leo said

"_Almost there Leo"_ I said grabbing the last two wires and put them together twisting them together, I heard the engine roar to life. _Yes I did it. _Quickly getting back up, I sat the driver's seat, shutting the door while shouting to my brothers _"This bus now leaving for anywhere but here"_

I heard my brother's jump into the back of truck, I put my foot down on the gas and speed out of the parking area. I heard the back of truck hitting the wall as I pulled out onto the street; I heard the back door slamming shut in the process. _Well that's good at least now there isn't a chance one brother's fall out of the truck._ I wasn't a good driver; I kept slamming into rubbish bags as well as making a lot noise and mess.

"_**Whoa, Nice driving Don for a turtle with no license"**_I heard Mikey say being sarcastic.

"_Hey, do you want pretty or you want affective"_ I said speeding round a street corner, I was making turns every now and then, losing anyone following us.

"_**I got to tell ya; this has been one bizarre day, first those metal robots underground and what's with all those ninjas. Ninjas in New York besides us, it's just not right"**_I heard Mikey complaining. _Here we go, once Mikey starts complaining there is no way to shut him up, this is going to be a long drive. _

"_I'll tell ya, what's not right, check this out"_I heard Raph say before something was hitting the floor.

"_**Show me the money baby, woo hoo"**_ Mikey said,

"_**This isn't finder keepers Mikey**_**"** I heard Leo say to Mikey.

Speeding round a corner making my wheels screeching as I did so, I saw a cop car parked up on the street a head, quickly slowing down so they won't arrest us, I shouted back to Leo _"Hey Leo, there's a cop car a head its parked at the side of the road, we could stop and chuck the money at them through the window"_

"_**Yeah let's do that"**_ he said coming up behind me. I slow down to a stop right next to the cop car and rolled down the passenger window. Leo threw the bags out of the window and onto the bonnet while shouting at the cops_** "Take care of this money, will ya guys"**_

Before they could say anything I speed off down the street, and round the corner. 20 minutes later I was arriving at the entrance old drainage tunnel, ramming into the gates I speed of down the tunnel which was big enough for the truck to go through thankfully. Screeching at a top just before the old drainage junction, the headlights on I could see Master Splinter who seemed to be in a meditating position. Turning the engine off I jumped out of the truck my brothers following behind me.

_**Splinters POV**_

I was in a meditating in the old drainage junction when I heard a crash coming from the one tunnel which leads to the surface; it was big enough for cars to come through. Keeping my eyes closed, I heard something screech to a stop before me. Opening my eyes I saw a truck in the entrance of the tunnel, my sons jumping out of it. I smiled happy to see them okay, I could hear them all shouting different things to me but I couldn't make out what. I was soon in the middle of a turtle hug, my sons backed away from me a couple minutes later.

"**Yes I'm glad to see you to my sons"** I said

"_**Master Splinter, so much has happened today"**_ Leonardo told me

"**Yes yes, they will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first I wish to take you all home**_**"**_ I said walking towards the hole I fell through earlier.

"_**Home"**_ I hear Michaelanglo ask confused

"_We've got no home, those robots trashed our pad, remember sensei"_ Raphael said

"**Do not worry; I think I've found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my sons"** I said before jumping into the hole.

Half way down I could hear my sons following behind, I heard a startled yell from my youngest before he shouted _**"Not Funny Raph".**_ Landing on my feet this time when I came out I started walking towards the chamber I found earlier, I could hear my sons arriving at the bottom of the hole, sliding into each other by the sounds of it.

"_**Wicked slide"**_ I heard Michaelanglo exclaim happily, I smiled shaking my head. I could hear my sons following me, Michaelanglo caught up with me faster than his brothers. I had to smile at what my youngest said next _**"No offence Master Splinter, this place doesn't seem so great"**_

"**Look with your heart Michaelanglo and not your eyes"** I said to him

"_**Umm okay"**_ he said sounding confused

"**And walk this way"** I said

Walking into the chamber, I heard an _**"Ow"**_ coming from my youngest, _which one hit him this time and why_, _actually I don't want to know._ A couple minutes later I heard my sons walk in behind me_**, **__**"Whoa"**_ I heard them all shout taking in the sight before them, before all of the took off exploring different areas.

"_**This is beyond awesome"**_ I heard Michaelanglo shout

"_I could really tune this place up"_ Donatello said looking round at the space.

Looking round at my sons I saw that they were all excited, _this is our new home. This one is more suitable for us. _I moved from the doorway and walked into the middle of chamber standing by a pond of water.

"**You see my sons change is good"** I said

"_**We could agree more Master Splinter"**_ my oldest told me. _Hmm that's good; I guarantee they will start moaning as soon as say the next thing comes to my mind._

"**Good, so let's see you boys clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy"** I said looking at each one of my sons. They all groaned and started complaining about how they wanted to sleep.

"**My sons we will clean up this area then we will sleep, but tomorrow will clean out whole of this place"** I said

"_**Hai Sensei"**_ they all said together before going off to clean this little area. It took us about an hour to clean the area before we all settled down to sleep. I wasn't sure time it was but I knew it was late.

_**Normal POV**_

Each everyone one of the occupants of the chamber fell to sleep, dreaming of different things and was wondering about what was going to happen next. Splinter dreamed about what the next couple of days was going to bring, Leo was having the same sort of dream while Raph was dreaming about the girl from earlier. Don was dreaming about all the stuff he could do for their new home, Mikey on the other hand was dreaming about being a superhero.

What none of these mutants knew was that the next couple of weeks, their lives would be changing once again for the better and for the worse.


End file.
